Insecure
by AnnaJayBelle
Summary: The Cullens just moved to Maine, and Alice, Jasper, and Edward are at their new High School. What happens when 3 girls tease Alice and make her feel bad? How far will Edward and Jasper go to comfort her?


*Alice POV*

Another day, another day. We'd just arrived at this new school in Maine. Bella and Nessie were having a difficult time leaving Forks, but we all had warned them that this day would come. Today was Nessie's first day at her elementary school. That's where Bella was now, along with Rosalie, so of course Emmett had to go. Leaving Edward, Jasper, and me the only ones actually attending our first day. We told the school that the others were still unpacking back at home, and would be here tomorrow. Little did they know that the family was actually dropping off a five year old, half vampire half human girl, making sure she doesn't kill everyone in the small elementary school. The usual.

I traced small circles into the cafeteria's lunch table. It was always difficult to find things to entertain ourselves, not having to eat lunch, and not having much to really talk about. I heard Edward sigh across the table, and instantly the corners of my mouth twitched up slightly.

I gave up on not trying to smile at our boredom, and flashed my teeth while keeping my eyes glued to the table before me. It then struck me that these two idiots weren't going to try to make conversation anytime soon.

"Bored much, are we?" I looked up to find Jasper looking at me with an encouraging smile saying, _I love how you try to make conversation in this awkward silence, _I grinned at him and he simply nodded, turning to Edward.

"I love this school." Sarcasm thick in his voice. But something was off, no humor was indicated in his statement. Something was wrong?

_Are you worried about Nessie?_ I wondered, concern coursed through my body which probably put Jasper on alert.

And then suddenly he was on the edge of his seat leaning forward toward me and Jasper. I watched intently waiting for him to answer. But no answer was said, instead he put his elbows on the table and for a split second, his eyes twitched to the entrance of the cafeteria.

I was confused by what he was doing and scanned through my visions quickly.

_Three young girls walking through the cafeteria doors. They looked to be about 17. The first girls name was, Stephanie. She was in Jasper's grade and was very tall and had a good figure. Much like Rosalie, she was very beautiful and attractive. Boys have chased her, her whole life but she's always shrugged them off. Any boy that she showed interest in, she got. _

_The second girl to walk through the entrance was a tad shorter but not by much. She went by Jessie, but many called her Jess. She had long dark red hair to her hips, and had freckles crossing her cheeks and forehead._

_And finally, the last girl to walk through was Claire. She had black hair pulled into braids by each side of her face. She had darker skin, and was thin. _

_Stephanie immediately looked toward our table, but her eyes were only for me. Her judging eyes scanning my body up and down with a disgusted look upon her features. She then leaned in to Claire to whisper, "Is that the new girl Alice? She's not even pretty. How can she even have a boyfriend? I mean, look at her hair! And she's to skinny, and the rumors I heard about her are hilarious. She came from a mental institution or something and-"_

My visions were instantly interrupted by Edward kicking me under the table, with a look of anger, and concern. Of course the anger was not directed at me, but at the girls that had just entered the small cafeteria. He had probably heard their thoughts before they even walked in.

I realized then that my hands were clutching the sides of my chair so harshly, that dents were now imprinted into it.

I then looked down embarrassed on what was about to happen. More than anything hurt was piercing through me. Jasper rested his hand gently on my shoulder and leaned into me with a worried expression written across his face.

I gave him the best smile I could muster up, "I'm fine." My voice was small and weak. I then looked up finally to find my vision unraveling before me. Stephanie, Claire, and Jessie walking in. Stephanie whispering to Claire every thing that was said in my vision. Only this time she continued with her rude insults.

"-and that her parents put her up for adoption, and Dr. Cullen adopted her. Probably out of pity."

I closed my eyes trying to block her out as much as possible. "So Alice," Edward began, I was surprised he was making an effort to talk. But I already knew why, he was trying to prevent me from hearing the rest of her judgments towards me. I could only imagine what her thoughts were saying… "Nessie is probably going to have a lot to talk about tonight. Perhaps you and Jasper can come to the cottage? She loves seeing you guys."

I sighed trying to go along with the conversation, regardless of what I knew was being said of me.

"Especially Jasper. She loves her uncle." I looked to my loving husband who cracked me my favorite smile of his.

Just when I was starting to feel a tad better, another statement slipped through into my vampire ears.

"Yuck, did she cut her hair herself? She is truly one ugly girl."

This insult hurt the most because she sounded sincere in it. I started to believe what she said was true. I then felt insecure and hurt.

"No Alice, stop." Jasper's voice was stern. He never used that tone with me, and though I wasn't mad I looked at him with an angered face. "_What?_" I snapped back at him.

Just then my true anger flared. "Alice you _are_ beautiful, and have no reason to believe what that girl is saying. She's just jealous."

I glared at him and snatched the tray, with the uneaten food atop of it, and pushed my chair out sharply. Dumping the food, I felt the three pairs of eyes on me that I dreaded the most.

A sting of venomous tears shot to my eyes. I first began walking to the ladies room, then walked faster, and just when my tears streaked my cheeks, I was half jogging to a stall. As soon as I entered the restroom the girls who were already in it stopped dead what they were doing and stared. I paused for a half a second before plunging into a stall and slamming the door.

I heard whispers outside the door but didn't care. _I _am _ugly_. I thought bitterly. _Jasper deserves someone better, prettier_. _Maria was always beautiful, why did he choose me? Why did he say I was pretty? Why? Wh-_

Just then I heard the girls who stared at me yell, "Get out! This is the _girls_ bathroom, not guys!"

I lifted my head from my hands to stare at the closed stall door. What the…?

"You think we don't know that?" I heard Edward say to one of the girls. I then heard them huff and walk out. "Alice?" I heard my sweet husband's voice, gentle as a feather. I saw his shadow right outside the stall I was sitting in. I didn't say anything at first. I was still in shock that they came into the girls restroom.

Edward was always more firm about things, and so when I heard him walk up to the stall door, I knew his voice would not be near as soft and gentle as my Jasper's.

"Leave me alone." My voice was shaky, and weak, and I knew very unconvincing. I knew very well that they weren't going to leave regardless of what I said.

I then saw Edward's shadow move closer to the stall door, "Open the door Alice."

"Edward, Leave. Me. Alone." I made sure to make my voice more stronger and firmer to let them know I wasn't joking around.

"Open the damn door Alice, or so help me I'll break it." I rolled my eyes at how serious he sounded, but deep down I knew he would never break the door. A vision then flashed before my eyes, a vision of Edward…breaking the door.

I stood up quickly unlocked the small handle, and opened it. There stood the two men I loved the most in my life. I wiped the venomous tears that were still drying on my pale skin, and stood at the door.

That's when I lost it, I ran into Jasper's arms and sobbed. Edward stood awkwardly to the right. I grabbed the collar on his shirt and dragged him into my hug. He set his hand on my back and rubbing it gently. Wrapping my arms around both their necks, I closed my eyes, letting the last of my tears fall.

I leaned back and I kissed Jasper shortly but passionately on the lips. Digging my fingers into his honey blonde hair. Letting go reluctantly, I walked over to Edward and pecked him on the cheek.

I wiped away the left over tears on my bony cheekbones, smiling at my husband, then at my brother. "I don't know why I'm so emotional today." I said casually. I gracefully twirled around on the heels of my feet and headed for the door. Walking out I could hear Edward and Jasper only a few feet behind me.

"Must be that time of month." Edward said, I could hear the smile on his lips.

"Must be." Jasper replied, a laughter rumbling from the inside of his chest, working its way up to his mouth.

I waited patiently for them to catch up. Intertwining my hand in Jasper's I walked with my head held high, knowing it didn't matter what Stephanie, Claire, or Jessie thought. I had my Jasper, and I had a loving family that would love me no matter what I looked like. And in my entire vampire years…I just figured that out.


End file.
